Replacement
by CrimsonSnow13
Summary: As a little celebration for the 100th Hunger Games, a certain group of individuals have been chosen to compete along with the usual tributes. What the Capitol doesn't expect, however, is the lengths that some people will go to protect their loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, North America did end up in ruins, and the Districts did rebel once, but there were no people such as Katniss Everdeen or Peeta Mellark. Hence, the 100th celebration of the Hunger Games, with some special guests that the Capitol obtained from another dimension. A dimension where each country is represented by a human being.**

******Being in years later than when the trilogy took place, most characters originally in the series have died off, including those from the Capitol, such as President Snow. He has been replaced with President Rose.**

**And I know there's at least one other fanfic with the 100th Hunger Games, but honestly, I checked after writing this chapter. And last time I looked, there were about five crossovers here. Hopefully my little twist will make it different from the others, though! But I haven't looked through all the stories, so if this idea was already taken, please alert me so I can delete this.**

**Another thing, I added a picture that I drew, and yes I did reference off of a screenshot from Hetalia but I DID NOT trace it. If it were traced it would look a lot better.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the Hunger Games. This is simply a fanmade story I made out of boredom. I hope that you will read it and enjoy it, and please give me some reviews and constructive criticism so I can improve my writing style.**

* * *

Chapter One - Unfavorable Odds

It's not fair.

This shouldn't be able to happen. Not to us. We're countries.

And yet we have all found ourselves here, in this room of white. Above the mass of gathered countries is a giant screen showing the person who has just told us that some of us will have to die for something we weren't aware would ever happen.

But it did.

And now sixteen of us will have to pay the price.

"I am aware that many of you are probably in shock. But our technology has drastically increased from your time, and so, in addition to the usual twenty-four tributes, sixteen of you will be chosen to compete in our 100th annual Hunger Games, and the fourth Quarter Quell. It will show the districts that not only do_ they_ bow to us, but that the whole world does," announces President Rose, after explaining what we were doing in this asylum-like room with guards lined against the walls.

"Dude, eheheh, enough with the silly little jokes... go ahead and let us out..." America gulps.

"What? You mean this isn't _your_ fault?" exclaims England, astonished.

"No! Why would I do something like this?" The younger nation starts to panic. "I bet it's Russia's fault!"

"Now what on earth would make you say that?" Russia asks with an innocent look on his face, which I suspect to be fake.

"Do you want a list?" England grumbles sarcastically as America and Russia start to argue.

"Enough of this!" Germany shouts before things can get too out of hand. "Does this look like the time we need to be fighting?"

"Yes, save it for the arena," Romano spits bitterly, earning a worried glance from Spain.

President Rose continues with his little speech. "Due to the limited amount of female countries and large amount of male ones, we will only draw four female names."

I noticeably sigh in relief, silently rejoicing for the limited number yet keeping the same stature I had from the beginning of the speech.

"And now, ladies first!" The president reaches into a glass ball with paper slips in them. He's right; there aren't many in there. I feel the queasiness return to my stomach as I realize that just because there were less names being picked, doesn't mean the odds are in my favor.

I try not to look too relieved as the first name he picks is Hungary. She's a good country, but right now I'm just glad it wasn't the one I'm praying stays safe.

A door suddenly slides to show an exit, probably leading to Panem's beloved president. Austria stares in shock as he watches Hungary shakily step inside, only to have the exit close.

The next one picked gets me nervous again, because it means that not many others will have a good chance at winning. Belarus can put up quite the fight when she wants to. She exits, and Vietnam is picked as the third female tribute. As she leave, the camera zooms out and I can see all three tributes as President Rose pulls out the last dreaded piece of paper.

Just one more name. One more and we're through.

Please not her. Please not her. Anyone but her.

"And our final female contestant... Liechtenstein!"

At first, I just stand there numbly. After about five seconds the pulse pounding in my ears blocks out my scream, but I'm sure it must have been audible, because everyone looks my way. The doorway slides open to reveal the path that will take my little sister away from me. She looks up at me with wide, scared eyes, then gulps and starts towards it.

"No! I won't let you!" I snap as I barge in front of her, blocking the way to stage. Right now, she's taking the whole situation better than me, but I don't care. I can't watch her die.

The Peacekeepers come and pull out a needle that I'm sure is filled with sedative... or poison. But I don't budge. I won't budge.

"B-big brother?" Liechtenstein says, pulling me away. "If you don't let me go they might not let you say goodbye later."

I hang my head and let her pass, knowing it to be true. We all know what the Hunger Games are, at least most of us. We just never imagined that they would ever be real.

I look away from the screen as Liechtenstein emerges, and I take to staring intently at the ground, trying not to tear up too much.

Why her? Why any of us? And there are still twelve names to be called.

Italy. Russia. Germany. Japan. China. England. France. It's like they rigged it so all the major countries end up going.

Poland. Canada. Finland. Latvia. Greece.

"Any volunteers?" President Rose asks.

America volunteers, of course, but surprisingly not for his brother, Canada. He does it for England instead, who stubbornly refuses. He ends up taking Canada's place anyway.

This leaves Italy confused as to what has just happened, and, realizing he missed his chance to leave and be replaced by America, he begins to cry. This causes Prussia and Romano both to volunteer for him at the same time. Before Romano can back away and let him take the fall, Prussia offers to take France's place. He accepts immediately, leaving Romano by himself, only to be replaced by Spain.

Sweden volunteers for Finland, while Latvia looks at Estonia frantically, as time is running out to volunteer. Sealand ends up replacing him, rambling about how if he wins, we'll all have to accept him as a country. Lithuania looks at Poland questioningly, but said nation shakes his head. he obviously wants to take care of it himself. Though frankly, I think Lithuania would have had a better chance, despite not being as much of a fighter. He would have intelligence on his side.

I sigh irritably as I watch all the lucky ones who get to replace those that they care about. I can't do that. I have to watch Liechtenstein on the screen, far away, out of reach, bloody and broken.

The volunteering's done. The sixteen doomed ones are chosen. Odds are, a country will return, rather than someone from the districts. Then again, everyone going in will be as vulnerable as a normal human. I can only hope Liechtenstein's smart enough to get out alive.

The ones who end up going are America, China, Russia, Germany, Japan, England, Prussia, Spain, Poland, Sweden, Sealand, Greece, Hungary, Belarus, Vietnam, and Liechtenstein.

Liechtenstein. What will happen to her?

In a few minutes, they allow us to go see our loved ones before they go off to be slaughtered. I hurry into Liechtenstein's room and immediately rush over.

"You have to be smart!" I insist as I pull her into a protective hug. "Just because you're going against people like Germany and Russia doesn't mean you can't win. Try to get an alliance. America would be your best bet. He's strong, and would probably rather die a heroic death than come back a murderer."

"Okay big brother," she sniffs. I pull back and look into her eyes. It's eery, how much she's grown. Looking into her face right now I could almost swear It's a mirror.

That's when I get an idea.

A stupid, wonderful idea.

"Trade clothes with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... I seriously wasn't expecting so many good comments and feedback! Thanks guys! Sorry it took so long to upload. I needed to check with the Hunger Games book, but my friend was borrowing it, and when I finally got it back, I hardly ever thought of this. ****I'm on summer break now, so I hope to upload a few more chapters.**

**Oh, and there's a familiar face in this chapter. Katniss and Peeta didn't exist (or at least didn't compete in the games), but the other tributes in the 74th Hunger Games did, and the new winner is going to be Switzerland's mentor. You see, one of my friends came up with a name for Foxface because she's taking requests for diary entrees of some of the Hunger games characters on Facebook.**

**Also, to clear up confusion, the hetalia characters have been brought from another universe, the hetalia universe; It's seperate from the Hunger Games. The anime exists there, too, but the only people who really watch it are the people in the Capitol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Hetalia**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Worst Feeling

I stare out of the window of the train at the land speeding past me. The bipolar landscape is pretty fascinating. one minute it's barren fields, the next it's thick forests, then it's a bustling city. I notice the mountains in the distance and quickly look away, fearing it may bring homesickness. I've only been away from my home for about an hour, but it feels like forever. Probably because I'll probably never see it again.

It's about a day's travel from where they kept the countries to the crowds of the capitol, eager to watch us all die. The TV on the train does a recap of what happened earlier, but I ignore it. I don't want to watch the Reaping; not now anyway.

I quietly look over at my roommate, Vietnam. I had hoped it would be Hungary, since I sort of know her, but then again, she might have been able to see through my disguise. Luckily, Vietnam doesn't seem to be much for talking, because I have yet to master a feminine voice.

Since the number of male and female tributes are uneven, each one of us is going to stay with a country of our own gender. We won't be as attached as the tributes from the districts, but we will room on the same floor of the building that they made especially for us.

The door opens and a tall red haired girl slinks through. I can hardly hear her footsteps as she makes her way towards us. Vietnam is gazing out the window as she sneaks behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Gah!" Vietnam whirls around immediately, and reaches for the redhead's arm only to grab air as her target dodges expertly. Chuckling at her victory, the redhead introduces herself.

"Vietnam and Liechtenstein, a pleasure to meet you. I will be your mentor. You can call me Richelle."

"So, you've won the games before?" asks Vietnam.

"Yes. I won the 74th annual Hunger Games."

"74th? But that was twenty-six years ago."

"Yes. Yes it was," Richelle said with an annoyed tone. "They have a different mentor for District Five so they chose me to mentor some countries. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, as long as you remember what happened, I'm fine," Vietnam mumbles.

"I'm only forty. I can still hear you," Richelle snaps. "I'm the one who tells you how to survive, so if I were you, I'd show a little more respect."

"Right. I apologize," Vietnam sighs. "So how do we win?"

"One big detail is the sponsors. The more you get, the more likely we can send you something in a time of need. You have been brought here from another dimension or something; I don't know the full details. Anyway, most of the people in the Capitol already know who you are, but that doesn't mean you don't have to try and sell yourself.

"You will go in front of the Capitol in two days, at the opening ceremonies. You will each have your own carriage instead of sharing one. Tomorrow, you'll get ready. As for right now, I suggest you mentally prepare yourself. We'll arrive at the station at about 10:00 tonight, so be ready to face the crowd then. Any questions?"

"Yes," replies Vietnam. "How did _you_ win?"

Richelle grins slyly. "I used my instincts. I made others' victories my own. And when the time came to fight, I moved quickly. Anything else?" We both shook our heads and Richelle started towards the door.

"Oh, and you might want to see who you're up against," she mentioned as she left.

She's right. I know she is. But I can't bring myself to look up at the television screen. They could replay Liechtenstein's reaping at any time.

My eyes eventually wander to the screen anyway, and immediately I wish that they hadn't. They're drawing the names for District Four, and the boy looks awfully tough. I can only hope that I can outsmart him.

I keep watching until the girl for District One is chosen, and we're called to dinner before they can call the boy's name.

We sit quietly at the table. All I can manage is a couple of bites of steak, until Richelle points out that I should probably eat while I can. Sighing, I shove in another mouthful.

"You've been awfully quiet," Vietnam points out. "I know what happened was terrible, but you have a chance, if you just use your head. Be a little optimistic!" This is coming from someone who apparently doesn't even know how to smile. I attempt a smile of my own, but it's hard under these circumstances.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Richelle scoffs. Resisting the temptation to roll my eyes, I grin a little wider, trying to think happy thoughts. It's hard to do when you're so used to keeping a neutral facial expression. Richelle shakes her head in disappointment.

"You're more like your brother than I thought..." Vietnam remarks quietly.

The rest of the dinner I just pick at my food, too scared to speak for fear of blowing my cover.

"We're here!" Richelle announced. "Come to the windows and make a good first impression."

I gaze out at the cheering crowds. The same crowds that will be cheering at my demise. At least Liechtenstein doesn't have to go through this sick twisted game.

Vietnam smiles awkwardly and waves. I just put on a curious and scared look. Even if it doesn't gain their sympathy, it might make the other tributes think I'm nothing to worry about so I can take them by surprise.

The train stops and we are taken into the building to the second floor. As soon as the elevator opens I head straight towards my room, labeled with my sister's name.

I pace around for a few moments, contemplating my chances of winning. If the other tributes don't know how good I am with a gun, maybe I can take them by surprise... that is, if I can get my hands on one.

But what if I don't make it? How would it affect Liechtenstein? I hope I can trust Austria to take care of her. I know we've hit some rough patches in the past, but he wouldn't treat her badly... would he?

And what happens if I _do_ win? Emerging a murderer... what if it comes down to killing Hungary? Austria may have divorced her but it would still be a harsh blow for him if she died, especially by my hand.

All of the questions make my stomach sick. I'm sure if I had eaten more I would have thrown up. Instead, I just fling myself into the bed and bury my head into the pillow, expecting tears.

But they don't come. All I feel is emptiness and worry.

And that's far, far worse.

* * *

******Sorry if this chapter seems a little slow-paced. The next one should be more interesting.**

**And I was wondering... should I include any pairings? Of course there's a few suggested things considering who took the place of who, but I could go into more depth at the interviews, or in the arena. It's up to you, so comment which pairings you would like to see, if any. They don't have to both be there, either. It can just be mentioned or strongly implied. No promises they'll show up, but I was planning on doing the recap at the end so you can know what happened to everyone anyway, so I could fit it in.**


End file.
